Aquaman (Pós-Crise)
'Atributos' Destreza: 9 (13) Força: 9 Corpo: 8 INT: 8 Vontade: 8 Mente: 7 INFL: 7 AURA: 6 Espírito: 7 Iniciativa: 28 (32) HERO POINTS: 75 Poderes Poderes aquáticos: Swimming 7, Water Freedom 8, Ultra Vision 7 (para enxergar nas profundidades) Poderes sobre animais: Animal Summoning 15, Speak with Animals 12, Poderes telepáticos: Control 4, Empathy 6, Telepathy 4 limitações: Poderes sobre animais e Animal Handling só agem em animais marinhos e aquáticos. Para este propósito, aves aquáticas (gaivotas) e mamíferos que vivem na água (como baleias e golfinhos) contam como tais. Atributo Força cai 1 AP por cada 20 minutos fora d'água. Nota: Destreza é 12 na água devido a Water Freedom; ao contrário de sua versão Pré-Crise, Aquaman atualmente não controla animais: antes, ele faz barganhas telepáticas usando Telepathy e Speak with Animals em conjunto. 'Perícias' Animal Handling 6, Martial Artist 6, Vehicles 7 'VANTAGENS': Area knowledge (Atlantis), Connections: Liga da Justiça (alta), Atlantis (alta), Tempest (alta),Languages atlanteanas, inuit (língua nativa: inglês), Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Scholar (biologia marinha), 'DESVANTAGENS': Archenemy (Mestre do Oceano), Authority Figure (como Rei de Atlantis somente), Dependent (Aquababy, morto), Married (Mera, não ganha pontos), Séria Physical Restriction: sem a mão esquerda; Public Identity, Fatal Vulnerability a falta de contato com água: A cada 20 minutos fora d'água, Aquaman ganha 1 ponto de dano físico. Este tempo também pode variar de acordo com a composição atmosférica. Nome real: Orin (nome atlanteano) / Arthur Curry (nome na superfície) Motivação: Upholding the Good engajando-se em Combate Mental com Kordax, por Telepathy.]] Ocupação: Protetor dos mares e Oceanos, outrora Rei de Atlantis Riqueza: 4 (como soberano de Atlantis, 18) Equipamento TRAJE AQUÁTICO {CORPO 8, Sealed Systems 15, limitação: Sealed Systems só útil a atlanteanos (de Poseidonis) do tamanho de Aquaman; o traje apenas permite circular água no corpo do usuário por 24 horas (15 APs de tempo) a fim de evitar os efeitos da Fatal Vulnerability. Este é o traje típico de Aquaman. MÃO CIBERNÉTICA {Corpo 8, EV 9, Omni-Arm 4} limit: Omni-Arm limitado a objetos simples sem partes móveis. TRAJE CAMUFLADO {Corpo 6, Military Science (camouflage) 6, limitações: Military Science (camouflage) apenas permite ao usuário ficar camuflado embaixo d'água.} Aquaman só utiliza raramente este traje. Comunicador da Liga da Justiça {Corpo, Radio Communication: 16, limitação: Radio Communication apenas permite emitir e receber um sinal de alerta.} Origem Depois da série limitada Crise nas Infinitas Terras de 1985, várias séries curtas limitadas foram produzidas no final dos anos 1980 e início dos anos 1990 - começando em 1986, com Aquaman de quatro edições (fevereiro-maio de 1986), escrita por Neal Pozner, com Aquaman em um novo uniforme azul-marinho. A série foi bem recebida e uma continuação da série limitada sendo trabalhada, ainda que acabou por ser cancelada devido a problemas de criação. A série também se expandiu em vários detalhes da origem do Aquaman da Era de Prata, bem como a relação de Aquaman com seu meio-irmão, Mestre do Oceano, cuja origem foi recontada em detalhes completos. A série também adicionou elementos místicos para mitologia de Aquaman e reinventou o Mestre do Oceano como um feiticeiro. Aquaman reapareceu em seu traje azul na Aquaman Special #1 (1988). Em finais de 1988, o personagem apareceu no crossover Invasão!, co-estrelando com a Patrulha do Destino, novamente no traje laranja e verde. é casado com Mera, mas não recebe pontos pois ela também é um superser. ]] Recontando origens Em 1989, a Legend of Aquaman Special (Aquaman Especial #1) reescreveu os mitos e a origem de Aquaman, embora mantendo a maioria de sua história da Era de Prata intacta. O especial foi escrito por Robert Loren Fleming, com arte da trama de Keith Giffen e esboços por Curt Swan. O Aquaman da Era Moderna nasce como Orin da rainha Atlanna e do misterioso feiticeiro Atlan na cidade atlante de Poseidonis. Como um bebê, ele foi abandonado em Mercy Reef (que está acima do nível do mar na maré baixa, fazendo-o ficar exposto ao ar, o que seria fatal para os atlantes) por causa de seu cabelo loiro, o que foi visto pelos supersticiosos atlantes como um sinal de uma maldição que eles chamavam de "a Marca de Kordax". O único que falou que estava do lado de Orin foi Vulko, um cientista que não tinha paciência com mitos ou superstições. Enquanto seus fundamentos caíram em ouvidos surdos, Vulko mais tarde se tornaria um grande amigo e conselheiro do jovem Orin. Como uma criança selvagem que se criou sozinha nos confins do oceano com somente as criaturas do mar para lhe fazer companhia, Orin foi encontrado e recolhido por um faroleiro chamado Arthur Curry, que colocou o nome de "Arthur Curry Jr." em Orin. Um dia, Orin voltou para casa e descobriu que seu pai adotivo havia desaparecido, então ele partiu sozinho. No início da adolescência, Orin aventurou-se no extremo norte, onde conheceu e se apaixonou por uma garota Inupiat chamada Kako. Ele primeiro ganhou o ódio de Orm, o futuro Mestre do Oceano, que mais tarde foi revelado ser meio-irmão de Arthur, sendo filho de Atlan com uma mulher Inupiat (Time and Tide, nº 4). Orin foi expulso antes que ele pudesse descobrir que Kako estava grávida de seu filho, Koryak. Orin voltou para os mares permanecendo fora da vista da humanidade por um tempo, até descobrir Poseidonis. Ele foi capturado pelo então governo ditatorial da cidade e colocado em uma prisão, onde conheceu Vulko, também um prisioneiro do estado, que ensinou a Orin o idioma e os modos dos atlantes. Enquanto Orin estava lá, percebeu que sua mãe também estava sendo mantida em cativeiro, mas depois de sua morte, ele saiu e fugiu. Eventualmente, ele seguiu para a superfície, onde, sob o nome de "Aquaman", se tornou um dos vários super-heróis emergentes para a opinião pública da época. Após seu retorno à Poseidonis, foi feito rei, e um tempo depois ele conheceu e se casou com Mera. A história de Aquaman da Era Moderna é quase idêntica à da Era de Prata a partir deste ponto. Conforme detalhado na série limitada de cinco edições Aquaman (junho-outubro de 1989), que continuou alguns dos temas da Legend of Aquaman Special, Mera acabou sendo levada à loucura pela dor da morte de Arthur Jr., e foi internada em um hospício em Poseidonis. Pouco depois, uma força alienígena conquistou Atlântida. Arthur foi obrigado a salvar a cidade, mas foi impedido por Mera, que escapou, que pessoalmente culpou Arthur pela morte de seu filho. Em um acesso de raiva, Mera deixou a dimensão de Aquaman. A publicação do escritor Peter David As Crônicas de Atlantis #1-7 (Jan-Ago de 1990), contou a história da Atlântida dos tempos antediluvianos até o nascimento de Aquaman, com sucesso revivendo o interesse no personagem. Significativamente, foi nesta série limitada que os personagens antigos atlantes Orin e Atlan (que foi revelado ser o pai de Aquaman) foram introduzidos. Uma nova série Aquaman, posteriormente durou de dezembro de 1991 a dezembro de 1992, que retratava a decisão relutante de Aquaman em permanecer em Poseidonis como seu protetor, mais uma vez. Por um tempo, atuou como representante do Atlantis nas Nações Unidas, mas sempre se viu empurrado de volta para o papel de super-herói. Tornando-se cada vez mais uma figura solitária e workaholic, Aquaman acabou retornando aos oceanos. Ele logo ficou enrolado em mais uma tentativa de Manta Negra de destruir Atlantis, arrastando-a em uma guerra com uma nação da superfície. Peter David retornou ao personagem em outra série limitada, Aquaman: Time and Tide, uma série de quatro edições que explicava ainda as origens de Aquaman, quando ele finalmente aprendeu tudo sobre a história do seu povo através das Crónicas de Atlantis (apresentados como textos históricos transmitidos e atualizados através dos séculos). Aquaman descobriu que seu nome de nascimento era Orin e que ele e seu inimigo Mestre do Oceano compartilhavam o mesmo pai, "um antigo feiticeiro de Atlântida", chamado Atlan. Esta revelação enviou Orin a um ataque de raiva e depressão, preparando o palco para os confrontos entre os dois mais tarde, como foi dito nas crônicas que "dois irmãos também batalham pelo controle de Atlântida" (o Aquaman da Era de Prata sempre soube que o Mestre do Oceano era seu meio-irmão Orm, embora a amnésia de Orm tenha o impedido de lembrar esse fato há algum tempo). Nova direção Aquaman ganhou sua própria série novamente com a publicação do quinto Aquaman #1 (agosto de 1994), inicialmente escrito por Peter David, no seguimento da sua Aquaman: Time and Tide. Esta série nova foi a mais longa do personagem, que durou até sua edição de 75. David deixou a série após a edição #46 (julho de 1998), depois de trabalhar nela há quase quatro anos. David começou dando uma aparência a Aquaman inteiramente nova, abandonando a sua aparência escrupulosa anterior. Após suas descobertas com a leitura das Crônicas de Atlântida durante a série anterior, Aquaman se retirou do mundo por um tempo. Garth o encontra semanas mais tarde, com seus cabelos longos e barba crescida, meditando em sua caverna. Logo após, Aquaman perde a mão esquerda, quando o louco Charybdis rouba sua capacidade de se comunicar com a vida marinha e coloca a mão de Arthur em uma piscina infestada de piranhas. Isso faz com que Aquaman se torne um pouco desequilibrado, e ele começa a ter sonhos proféticos e, em seguida, na necessidade de um "símbolo", coloca uma ponta de arpão na mão esquerda no lugar da mão ausente. Sua camisa laranja clássica é rasgada em uma batalha com Lobo, e ao invés de substituí-la ele fica sem camisa durante um tempo antes de vestir uma lorica manica de gladiadores. Após a destruição do arpão, Aquaman o substituiu por uma prótese cibernética dos laboratórios STAR. Este novo arpão tem um carretel retrátil que ele pode controlar totalmente. A trama principal, culminando na #25, afeta as Cinco Cidades Perdidas de Atlântida. Diante de uma espécie invasora sobrenatural ligada à origem dos atlantes, Aquaman tem que procurar e unir as cidades perdidas. Essa história o estabelece como um Rei Guerreiro, e ele se torna uma grande potência política, dominando amplamente sem controvérsia todas as cidades de Atlântida. O restante da série de Peter David focou-se em Orin chegar a um acordo com o seu patrimônio genético e seu papel como um rei. Durante esse tempo, ele descobre os restos de uma nave alienígena senciente sob Poseidonis, e consegue assumir o controle da mesma, retornando Poseidonis à superfície e trazendo Atlântida em maior contato com o mundo exterior. As mudanças culturais que este traz, incluindo o turismo aumentado, bem como seus deveres conflitantes como super-herói e rei, levam ele a aumentar a tensão com o poder político em sua cidade. Após uma breve passagem de Dan Abnett e Andy Lanning, David foi substituído como escritor por Erik Larsen na edição #50 (dezembro de 1998) e novamente por Dan Jurgens na edição #63 (janeiro de 2000; a série terminou com a #75 em janeiro 2001). Durante esse tempo, sua esposa Mera volta, da dimensão sobrenatural onde ela tinha sido presa, agora sã novamente, e Aquaman estritamente evita um golpe de Estado orquestrado por seu filho Koryak e seu assessor Vulko. Seu segundo arpão é também destruído, dessa vez em uma batalha com Noble, rei dos Lurkers; ele o substitui com uma mão dourada protética desenvolvida por cientistas de Atlântida, que pode mudar de forma ao seu comando, mantendo assim os poderes do arpão, mas sendo mais universal. Depois de uma breve guerra com uma nação insular, Aquaman expande a superfície de Atlântida anexando tal país à Atlântida. Hiato entre as séries Aquaman não teve sua própria série regular de 2001 a 2003, mas sua trama passou por vários acontecimentos através de suas pequena aparições em vários outros títulos. Aquaman tinha voltado à Liga da Justiça quando ela se reformou e continua sendo um ativo, embora por vezes sendo um membro relutante dessa equipe até o Mundos em Guerra em 2001 (logo após o cancelamento do Aquaman vol. 5), durante o qual Aquaman e a cidade de Poseidonis desaparecem e são presumido destruídos. Em seu lugar estava simplesmente uma fenda enorme na água do oceano, com uma estátua enorme espectral de Aquaman em pé sobre ela. A Liga da Justiça, eventualmente, descobre que a cidade ainda estava lá, magicamente protegida, mas em ruínas e aparentemente desabitada. Os atlantes foram presos no passado antigo, onde Aquaman tinha tomado eles como última medida, quando parecia que a cidade seria destruída. Lá, no entanto, eles foram escravizados por seus próprios antepassados atlantes, liderados por uma feiticeira poderosa chamada Gamemnae, e Aquaman foi transformado em água viva e preso em uma piscina ornamental. Com o tempo, essa civilização havia caído até que só Gamemnae, agora imensamente poderosa, habitava as ruínas. Depois de alguns meses de seu tempo - mas totalmente 15 anos para os atlantes - o livre Aquaman da Luga da Justiça no enredo da "Era Obsidiana" em Liga da Justiça. Com a ajuda de Asa Noturna, Mulher-Gavião, Nuclear, Zatanna e Manitu Raven, - sendo os quatro primeiros membros da "Liga da Justiça reserva", que tinham sido reunidos por um programa automático criado por Batman, que mandou depois a Liga desaparecer no passado - Aquaman é libertado de sua prisão na piscina, Nuclear ligando a piscina ao mar e Zatanna aumentando os seus poderes de forma que ele possa agora controlar todo o oceano como um espectro da água. Com este poder, Aquaman conseguiu cortar a conexão de Gamemnae com a cidade afundando-a no mar outra vez. Enquanto ele lutava com Gamemnae, os membros da Liga regressavam os atlantes modernos para o presente, onde eles poderiam começar a reconstruir a cidade, que no presente também estava mais uma vez no fundo do mar. De volta aos princípios Uma sexta série de Aquaman começou pouco depois, inicialmente escrita por Rick Veitch, que procurou colocar Aquaman em uma direção mais mística. Escritores posteriores que contribuíram para a série incluem John Ostrander, Will Pfeifer, Tad Williams e John Arcudi. Esta série teve 57 edições a partir de fevereiro de 2003; começando com a #39 (abril de 2006), após os acontecimentos da Crise Infinita, ela foi renomeada para Aquaman: A Espada de Atlântida. Aquaman foi responsabilizado pelo seu povo pela decisão inicial de levá-los de volta no tempo, e o condenaram à morte. Ele fugiu, e encontrou a Dama do Lago, que lhe deu uma nova mão protética composta de água mística com propriedades incomuns. De lá, ele retornou gradualmente à sua aparência normal - camisa laranja, cabelo curto e sem barba - mas não retornou à sua cidade por vários anos. Mais tarde, Aquaman foi para San Diego depois de um terremoto jogar metade da cidade no Oceano Pacífico. Ele descobriu que muitas pessoas tinham sobrevivido à catástrofe, de alguma forma ganhando a capacidade de respirar debaixo d'água, e ele começou a ajudá-los a reconstruir a parte submersa da cidade que agora se chamava "Sub Diego". Durante este tempo, Aquaman pegou uma nova companheira chamada Lorena, que se tornou a nova Aquagirl: ela foi a única do povo de Sub Diego que reteve a capacidade de respirar o ar, assim como a água. O exílio de Aquaman acabou por ter sido orquestrado por uma classe de feiticeiros que havia chegado ao poder usando os conhecimentos adquiridos na Era Obsidiana. Como uma distração hipertextual para a recepção positiva da nova série, uma cena de Sete Soldados de Grant Morrison, mostra Aquaman ganhando o "Melhor Regresso" prêmio em uma convenção popular de super-heróis. Pouco tempo depois, durante a Crise Infinita, Atlântida foi destruída pelo Espectro, e muitos de seus cidadãos foram mortos, incluindo o filho de Aquaman, Koryak, e seu amigo mais antigo (e figura paterna), Vulko. Aquaman levou os sobreviventes para Sub Diego na esperança de que os dois povos pudessem ajudar uns aos outros. Quando Manta Negra atacou a cidade submersa, Aquaman o derrotou e o deixou para morrer, cercado por peixes carnívoros (que mais tarde foi revelado que Arraia sobreviveu, embora não seja claro se Aquaman intencionou sua morte). O Ano Perdido através da Crise Final Seguindo os eventos de Um Ano Depois (começando com Aquaman (vol. 6) #40) a série foi rebatizada Aquaman: Espada de Atlântida e levada a uma direção totalmente diferente pelo escritor Kurt Busiek. Aquaman está desaparecido e dado como morto. Um jovem com o nome de "Arthur Joseph Curry" é convocado pelo misterioso Morador das Profundezas para assumir o manto do Aquaman, mas gradualmente o Morador aparece sendo Aquaman, tendo perdido muito de sua memória e foi estranhamente transformado, ao ganhar poderes mágicos (Veja a seção de Arthur Joseph Curry abaixo). Essas mudanças foram explicadas só mais tarde: durante o "ano perdido" retratado no livro em quadrinhos semanais 52, Aquaman faz uma breve aparição no memorial ao Superboy. Um tempo depois, Ralph Dibny, aparentemente acompanhado pelo capacete do Senhor Destino, conhece Orin barbudo, de cabelos compridos e amnésico nas ruínas de Atlântida. O capacete anuncia que "se ele vive... '''se' ele vive... é como uma vítima das magias da lenda e do poder do mar".'' Orin tinha feito um pacto com os deuses do mar, numa tentativa desesperada de ganhar o poder para salvar a vida de vários habitantes de Sub Diego, que haviam perdido a capacidade de viver na água. Usando os ossos de sua mão decepada em um ritual mágico, os deuses do mar deram a Orin o poder de elevar Sub Diego para terra firme. No entanto, Orin se transformou no Morador das Profundezas (via os eventos da "Terceira Guerra Mundial"/do penúltimo capítulo de 52) como um efeito colateral por obter suas novas habilidades e perdeu sua memória como resultado. O destino que ele previu para Arthur Joseph Curry era uma lembrança confusa de seu próprio passado. No meio de tentar ajudar o seu sucessor, Orin foi assassinado. Após a recepção do corpo de Orin, os membros da Liga da Justiça da América, incluindo Superman, Batman, Lanterna Verde e o Flash, verificaram o corpo em Atlântida e desejaram o melhor para Mera e o novo Aquaman novo. O Aquaman Orin aparentemente reaparece em Atlântida durante a Crise Final para afastar as forças de Darkseid, mas o Aquaman que surgiu foi revelado sendo de outra Terra no multiverso. O aparecimento deste Aquaman foi percebido mais tarde por Hal Jordan e Barry Allen como um boato sem fundamento, já que o Aquaman nunca foi visto nem ouvido falar nele de novo. Algum tempo entre sua morte e o início de A Noite mais Densa, o corpo de Orin foi mudado e enterrado na terra em Mercy Reef ao lado de Tom Curry, de acordo com seus últimos desejos. A Noite mais Densa Em A Noite mais Densa #1, Garth retorna à Atlântida e diz à Mera, esposa de Orin, que ele está irritado com a ideia do corpo de Aquaman estar enterrado na terra. Mera conta para Tempest que Orin se sentia seguro em terra e que é realmente o que ele queria. Um tempo depois, um anel do poder negro é visto entrando no túmulo de Orin, lhe ordenando a se levantar. Aquaman levanta com Tula e Delfim, exigindo que Mera se encontre com ele na morte (mesmo oferecendo uma chance de ver seu filho novamente). Garth é assassinado e se junta à Tropa dos Lanternas Negros. Mera luta contra o cadáver reanimado de Orin (negando que ele é seu marido) antes de fugir. Em Coast City, depois de Mera se tornar uma Lanterna Vermelha, Orin diz à Mera que eles poderiam ser uma família e mostra a ela seu filho. Mera diz que nunca quis filhos e queima o corpo do filho. Ela então persegue Aquaman. No clímax de A Noite mais Denas, Aquaman e os outros membros da Tropa dos Lanternas Negros são chamados para enfrentar a Tropa da Luz combinada. Quando a Entidade Branca recupera os heróis que haviam sido ressuscitados, ela corta ligações com os doze Lanternas Negros e os ressuscita. Aquaman estava entre os ressuscitados, e ele estava junto a sua esposa. Porque o anel do poder negro ajudou a reconstruir o corpo de Orin, quando ele ressuscitou, sua mão lhe foi devolvida. " O Dia mais Claro" e a origem atualizada Aquaman e Mera passaram a noite juntos no farol da Baía da Anistia, mas de manhã, Mera encontra Arthur no cais, olhando o mar e perguntando por que ele foi ressuscitado. Mera conforta o marido e o convida para nadar com ela, mas Arthur hesita, vendo apenas a sua forma de Lanterna Negro refletida de volta para ele na água. Mais tarde, ele e Mera interceptam um navio pirata que havia sequestrado crianças de um navio de cruzeiro. O casal domina os criminosos, mas um outro barco surge e abre fogo contra eles. Aquaman chama a vida marítima para ajudá-lo e uma lula gigante responde a chamada, mas quando a criatura chega á superfície, tanto Aquaman quanto Mera ficam horrorizados ao ver que a lula tinha sido morta há muito tempo. A lula morta-viva começa a destruir o barco e mata todos os marinheiros a bordo, apesar de Aquaman lhe dizer para parar. Quando um dos piratas tenta atacá-los, um tubarão morto-vivo salta para fora da água e arrasta o homem para o mar. Boston Brand estava assistindo usando o seu anel do poder branco e era incapaz de explicar como Aquaman conseguiu manter uma de suas habilidades de Lanterna Negro. Para piorar as coisas, Aquaman causa (por de meios não esclarecidos) a morte de toda a vida marinha nas áreas em que ele nada. Aquaman vai aparecer em uma praia tentando controlar a vida marinha ao lado de sua esposa. Ele lança um feixe de telepatia e uma baleia-assassina morta-viva, já apodrecendo, salta para fora da água e o ataca. Ele é puxado para debaixo d'água, mas logo derrota a fera. Mera traz à tona que os cientistas de Atlântida poderiam ajudá-lo com a sua "habilidade" de convocar vida marinha morta mas ele rapidamente rejeita. Ele diz que as pessoas só vem a ele quando precisam dele, mas logo o expulsam depois dele fazer o combinado. Mera diz que ela vai para casa quando Aquaman fala sobre seu povo e a casa dela. Eles se abraçam, mas parece que Mera duvida sobre o que ele se transformou. Enquanto limpava um derramamento de óleo, ele e Mera são atacados por soldados do mundo natal de Mera e os liderando estava Sereia. Enquanto Mera puxa Aquaman para longe deles, ela revela que foi enviada para matá-lo. Ela também sugere que, apesar do exílio de longa duração de seu povo, os soldados de Xebel tinham sido inimigos do Arraia Negra por um tempo, antes mesmo da primeira aparição pública do Aquaman, e afirma que, apesar da missão original de Mera ser sozinha, Sereia está agora apoiada por todo o Esquadrão da Morte, soldados de elite de Xebel às ordens da princesa. Mera explica depois que Sereia é sua irmã mais nova. É dito a Aquaman pela Entidade para encontrar Jackson Hyde antes de um segundo grupo não identificado. Enquanto isso, Deadman e Columba aparecem, teleportado pelo anel do poder branco, depois de enfrentar Deadman com esse conhecimento. Aquaman começou a pesquisar sobre a aparência de Jackson, porém sua esposa Mera alega que ela sabe quem é o Jackson. Enquanto isso, Aquaman encontra o próprio Jackson. Quando Arraia Negra e Sereia tentam matar o pai adotivo de Jackson, Aquaman chega a tempo, defendendo a família de Jackson de seus ataques. Aquaman pega Jackson e seu pai adotivo e o leva em segurança onde tudo pode ser explicado. Usando o mapa, os dois descobrem uma caixa trancada que só Jackson pode abrir. É revelado em uma conversa entre os dois que a origem do Aquaman da Era de Prata foi restabelecida e ele é mais uma vez o filho meio-humano de Tom Curry e de uma rainha atlante. Depois disso, a caixa é aberta, uns itens que Mera havia deixado para Jackson, principalmente um uniforme de soldado xebeliano e um par de "Portadores da Água", construções metálicas que o ajudam a controlar suas habilidades de manipulação de água. Category:Heróis Category:Fichas Category:Pós-Crise Category:Liga da Justiça Category:Aquaman Category:Nova Terra